Detent escapement systems are known for having brought high precision to marine chronometers in the 18th century by offering a direct impulse and low sensitivity to friction. However, they proved particularly difficult to adjust and sensitive to shocks. Certain marine chronometers have therefore been mounted in a vacuum, in sand or even in gimbal suspensions to prevent the transmission of any shocks causing tripping, i.e. the accidental passing of two escape wheel teeth instead of one, likely to disturb the operation of the timepiece. Thus, given the sensitivity to shocks and the space required for such assemblies, it is currently impossible to envisage implementing a reliable detent escapement in a wristwatch.